


Night Neighbors

by WingedStars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Neighbors, Please Don't Hate Me, Tamlin The Tool, Work In Progress, fake dating au, i dont know what im doing, will have more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedStars/pseuds/WingedStars
Summary: Feyre has finally broken up with Tamlin and moved into a place of her own. Little does she know that her next door neighbor happens to be a handsome, violet-eyed man who might just be her new fake boyfriend :) contains pure fluff!My first fic ahhhhhhhhh please read and comment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! this is my first fanfic everrrrr so please read and commeny and give some kudos!!! I'll update soon

Feyre struggled as she hauled her suitcase up the stairs to her new apartment. She had finally moved out of her disaster of an ex-boyfriend’s place and into her own. Before, she had lived with her two older sisters, Nesta and Elain. Unfortunately, those nights had usually ended with Feyre and Nesta biting each other’s heads off from all the yelling, leading Feyre to move in with her then toxic boyfriend, Tamlin.

Tamlin had been abusive. He never physically hurt her aside from the occasional shove, but his temper caused him to shatter objects across the room and control Feyre’s actions excessively. After a night when he refused to let Feyre go out with her friends, she had enough and finally left him. She stayed with her best friend Mor, a bubbly blonde-haired girl she’d met at school, until she found a new place to live.  
With the loan Mor had given her plus her savings, Feyre had found a not-too-shabby studio apartment for a price that was too good to be true.

As at last reached the entrance to her new home, Feyre put her hands on her thighs and bent her head down, letting out a loud sigh. She opened the door and took a step inside, taking in the view of the open space. The walls were painted cool gray yet one was filled with large windows, allowing warm sunlight to flood in. The tall ceiling was covered in pipes, which somehow managed to accent the walls. Feyre smiled as she basqued in the sun shining on her face, her golden-brown hair gleaming. It had been a while since she was able to, but finally having a place of her own refreshed her in a way that nothing else could. Plopping down on the creaky hardwood floor, Feyre pulled the nearest box near her and began to pack.

▵▵▵▵▵

The annoying bird pecking on the window woke her up.

Groaning as she stretched her arms and rolled her head, Feyre pushed herself up with her elbows as she got up the next morning. She scowled at the crow perched on her window sill and chucked her pillow at it. The bird cawed and with a flap of its wings, flew away. Feyre fell back into her bed and huffed out a pout, curling up with her other pillows. Light poured in through the windows; she hadn’t had a chance to purchase any curtains yet. The sun rose extra early during the winter in Prythian Heights much to Feyre’s dismay. Frowning, she got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead.

After brushing her teeth and eating breakfast, Feyre decided to step outside to explore the neighborhood. Hastily finger combing through her still-messy hair, she had her keys in her mouth as she closed the door with one hand on the way out. She spit out her keys, trying to ignore the lingering taste of metal in her mouth, and locked the door. Scowling, Feyre turned around and met the violet eyes of the most beautiful man she’d ever seen standing before her.

She stepped back into the door, startled, and ended up hitting her head. The man let out a dark chuckle at her clumsy mistake and moved closer.

“Need a hand, love?”

Feyre stared at his perfect face, dumbfounded. He had olive skin and a chiseled jaw. His high cheekbones seemed as if they were carved by a sculptor. Most striking of all were his eyes, violet under his thick, long lashes.

“You can take a picture if you want, it’ll last longer,” the man said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She snapped out of her dazed state of mind, Feyre was mortified, realizing that she was staring. “I’m so sorry!” she blurted, “ I just woke up like ten minutes ago, my head is still in the clouds right now.”

The man continued to grin as she babbled on. His teeth are so perfect, she thought, how are they so white??? 

“I’m just messing with you,” he laughed, “I’m Rhysand Nox by the way, but you can call me Rhys,” sticking out his hand.

They shook hands, his grip warm and firm. “Feyre Archeron,” she replied with a warm smile.

“Nice to know I can make a gorgeous lady smile that bright in the morning by hearing my name,” Rhys winked.

Feyre blushed red. “I would hardly call myself gorgeous with my hair looking like a crow’s nest nine in the morning.”

Rhys stepped forward. “Well honestly, if you can look this good without trying, I’m intrigued to see what you look like when you do.” 

“Thanks,” she said, biting her lip. Feyre cleared her throat, “ You know, I should probably get going. I don’t wanna get in the way of your day.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’d mind very much if that happened,” Rhys purred “But it was a pleasure meeting you Feyre darling.” 

“Likewise, Rhysand. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Feyre said. She waved goodbye as Rhys leaned back against his door to get out of her way. And with that, she rushed down the hall, scolding herself for being so flustered over a guy. She shook her head, and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre meets Alis and has an interesting exchange with Rhysand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! Pleaseee forgive me! I started writing this second chapter a while ago but didn't have the inspiration to finish it until one of fave writers on here, NoMatterTheOceans, commented. That led me to force myself to finish the chapter for y'all today! Hopefully it doesn't seem to rushed but please leave kudos and comment! <3

The idea of getting coffee was becoming more and more appeasing to Feyre as she strolled down the streets of Prythian Heights. Eyeing the surrounding pedestrians with warm cups in their hands, she searched for the nearest cafe and buried her nose into the thick, woolen scarf wrapped around her neck as she began to trudge through the snow. It was the middle of November and snow in the city had begun just weeks ago, which left Feyre to suffer in the cold for the next three months.  
The environmentally-diverse city of Prythian Heights was divided into seven sections, called courts. Four seasonal: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, as well as three solar: Day, Dawn, and Night. Feyre had just moved into the latter, previously living in the Spring Court with Tamlin. Each court was notorious for its beautiful season or time of day that it was named for; Autumn with its vibrant fall leaves, and Night with its twinkling stars.  
Finally spotting one, Feyre headed towards a small shop on the corner of the street called Bloomsbury Cafe. She had always preferred cute, authentic, family-run places to big-name chains. There was something soothing about them that made her feel at home. Pulling open the front door, a bell chimed as Feyre stepped inside the warm cafe. She was immediately met with the strong smell of brewing coffee and the sound of slow indie music. Perfect. As she walked up to the counter, Feyre saw a mop of hair pop up from the floor. 

“Hello, hello! I’m Alis, what can I get you today?” the woman sang.

The woman- Alis - had big, curly brown hair, complemented by her caramel skin and chocolate eyes. Her apron failed to hide her curves and her bright, crinkly smile didn’t seem to quite reach her eyes, leading Feyre to suspect she’d had a hard day at work.  
Feyre cleared her throat and smiled, “Hi, I’ll just have a caramel macchiato, please.”

“Coming right up!”Alis chirped. Once again, her perkiness seemed a bit forced. Feyre could see the dark circles under her eyes and couldn’t help but speak up.

“Rough day?” Feyre inquired, taking her change from Alis.

The woman sighed, “I’ve got 2 nephews at home to take care of at home, a cranky babysitter, and no coworkers to keep me company, so the days don’t go by easy, but I appreciate you asking, dear.” 

“Of course,” Feyre smiled, taking a seat at the nearest table. “Everyone should be checked in on once in a while.”

Plucking a rag from the sink, Alis quickly rushed over to sweep the table where Feyre was sitting. “Let me clean this up for you, dear. There are crumbs everywhere!”

“Oh there’s really no need! I can clean it myself,” Feyre said, reaching for a napkin. Alis swatted her hand away. “Now, now, I can’t have a sweet young girl working for an old lady like me,” she scolded.

“Old?!” Feyre blinked several times, looking Alis over, “Ma’am, you don’t look a day over thirty-five!”.

Chuckling, Alis put a hand on her hip and leaned against a chair. “Honey, if you met my boys, you’d feel old too.”

“Yeah, I don’t plan on having kids anytime soon, ma’am,” Feyre laughed. 

Alis swatted her again, “Enough with the ‘ma’am’! Call me Alis!”

“Alright- Alis,” Feyre said, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

The older woman beamed. “So where do you work, dear?”

Feyre put her cup down and smiled wearily, “I’m actually looking for a job; I’m a student at Prythian University. and well, rent doesn’t pay itself. I’m an artist, so it’s hard to find a place that’ll hire me. ”

Pulling the chair back, Alis sat down. “What if I told you that you could work here, get free coffee, and put those drawing skills of yours to use?”

Feyre leaned forward. “I’m listening...”

▵▵▵▵▵

After an hour of talking with Alis, Feyre had left Bloomsbury Cafe with a new job and a happy heart. As she walked home, admiring the fall colors, she got a phone call from Mor.

“FEYRE!” Mor squealed, causing Feyre to stumble and pull the phone away from her aching ear.

“Gods, Mor, we’ve been over this, no screaming on the phone!”

“I know, I know, but I miss youuuuu!” Mor whined.

Feyre rolled her eyes, “You literally saw me two days ago.”

“Yeah but I feel bad for being too busy to help you with moving into your new place. How’d it go by the way?” 

Finally reaching her apartment building, Feyre reached for her keys and headed up the stairs.”It went pretty alright, considering the fact that there’s no damn elevator,” she scowled, “ I met my neighbor though, he seems like an ass- a very hot one at least.”

“Oh?” 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, struggling to open her door.

“Umm, Feyre? That’s code for: TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Mor exclaimed.

Feyre let out a sigh, “He’s the definition of tall dark and handsome, with violet eyes and this goddamn smile that’s gorgeous yet screams ‘Please slap me, I’m a total douche’ at the same time.” 

“Talking about me, darling?” 

Feyre whirled to the source of the low chuckle and saw her neighbor leaning against his door.

“Hey I’ll call you back later,” she said to Mor and hung up without hearing her answer, quickly turning back to Rhysand.

He grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She flushed. For some reason, Feyre felt bold. She hadn’t been actively searching for men after Tamlin and wasn’t interested either. It had been a while since she’d even flirted with one, which is probably why she took a step forward.

“And if I was?”

Rhys smiled like a cat with a canary in its mouth. “Then I’d say you should come in for a while.”

Feyre hadn’t realized she was holding her breath. Not willing to stand down, she smiled and took another step forward, leaning in. Rhys moved in for what she assumed was a kiss, but she wasn’t ready to let him have that just yet. No, instead she smoothly dodged his lips and whispered into his ear, “Maybe later.”

As she pulled away, she couldn’t tell if his face was in complete shock or awe, his violet eyes twinkling. He quickly composed himself back into that damned grin of his. Not waiting for his response, Feyre turned to her apartment. Before closing the door, she could hear Rhys chuckle two words that made her blush red.

“Later indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Feyre, such a tease!  
> Please comment and kudos! Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Update coming soon! Leave kudos and a comment please!


End file.
